True Love
by Hughes-san
Summary: A short oneshot EdWin fic


I do not own FMA

True love

Main Characters: Ed and Winry

My friends inspired me to make a oneshot Edwin Fic so I'm putting it up on here. Don't kill me please!XD I'm only a begginer on writing fics. This is maybe my second fic. Reveiws are absolutetly loved!

* * *

Ed got off the train and headed up to the Rockbell house."Home sweet home"

Of course, he came to be greeted with a wrench."EDWARD ELRIC! YOU COULD AT LEAST CALL ONCE IN A WHILE AND TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE COMING!"

"OW! That was my head!"He picked the wrench up and stood up and walked inside, rubbing his head. Winry took his suitcase and sat it by the stairs to be taken upstairs.

Ed smiled at Winry."Feels good to be home. I hope to stay a while this time."Ed had something to tell Winry. He just didn't know when the right time was.

"You okay Ed? You seem out of it."Winry waved her hand in front of Ed as he was zoning out and then came to."Huh? Oh yeah! Im great fine! Couldn't be better!"

"Where's Alphonse?"Winry looked outside for any sign of him."He didn't come. He stayed at central to help out i guess. And besides it gives us time to be here alone, right?"

Winry took this in more then one way and slightly blushed and then smiled."Yeah. And I'm glad it does."

Ed stretched and plopped down on the couch."I miss anything while i was gone?"Winry looked over at Ed."No not really. Grandma must be out shopping or out of town right now. But no you haven't."

"I guess that's good to hear."Ed yawned and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept for a couple of days. He didn't want Winry to know this and tried to hide it but didn't do to well."Edward, are you tired? It was a long train trip. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down in my bed and sleep."_Did I just tell Ed to sleep in MY bed?_

"Uhh...okay. Just come get me if you need anything."Ed walked up the stairs and crawled into Winry's bed, falling asleep almost immediatly. Winry walked up into the room an hour later to tell Ed dinner was done. She opened the door."Ed din--."He looked at peace. She didn't want to wake him up. She smiled and walked over to the bed and covered him up.

Ed snuggled into the bed. He looked really tired and Winry walked out of the room, silently shutting the door. She walked back downstairs.

Pinako looked up from setting the table."Where's Edward?"She asked questionably.

"He's sleeping. He needs the rest I'm sure."Winry sat at the table and began to eat as Pinako put the food out."It's great grandma. Thanks a lot."

After an hour and a half there was a thump and Winry walked into the room, seeing Ed had fallen off the bed. She sighed heavily and walked over to Ed and struggled, but got him upon the bed. Ed, still asleep uncounsiouly pulled Winry down with him, and she fell on the bed, Ed snuggling into her. Winry blushed big time. She tried to get up, Ed wasn't letting go.

"This...feels comfertable really..."Ed shifted and Winry slightly jumped at the touch of Ed's automail. It was cold to her, but she liked the way it felt. Winry looked over at Ed, except by now he seemed worried. His facial expression was like he was sad. Winry shook Ed."Ed wake up..."

Ed opened his eyes, realized he was practiacally attached to Winry and let go."Sorry..."He sat up, recalling a certain incident. The incident with Hughes. He had died only two weeks ago. Winry didn't know yet. How was he supposed to tell her. She loved him like a father almost.

"Something wrong Ed? You seem sad or something. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing Winry."_I'll tell her when the time is right...but not now._

Winry was getting tired of the same old thing. She was always told nothing and don't worry about it."Edward, tell me please. You and Al always hide things from me...Just tell me this one thing...Ill do anything..."

Ed sighed. She was right, they kept everything from her."Well...This is gonna be hard on you but...Hughes...he.."

"He..?He what Ed?"Winry got a concerned look on her face.

"He got killed...he died about two weeks ago..."Ed looked off to the side.

Winry's face became shocked. Hughes couldn't possibly die! He just couldn't! He was too great a father! How could Ed keep something like this from her!"...Ed..I..you...Hughes..."She couldn't find the words to say anything. He eyes swelled with tears as one ran down her face.

Ed reached a hand up and wiped the tear away."Please Winry...don't cry...We all miss him..."

Winry couldn't help but to cry. Unexpectedly she held Ed tightly, crying into his shoulder. Ed was surprised by her actions. He held her just as tightly and rubbed her back comfertingly."Shhh...It's okay Winry...I'm here..."

Winry looked up at Ed, who had a caring face and put on a smile. He wiped the tears from her face again."We all miss him Winry...We know it's hard. Just know that as long as the one you care for is alive, that's all that matters, okay?"

Winry stared at what Ed just said. She put on a slight smile."Y-Yeah..."She was still holding onto Ed. She never wanted to let go. She looked back up at Ed.

What happened next was completely unexpected. Ed had leaned down and **_kissed_** Winry on the lips. She was shocked by this. After a short while she returned the kiss and Ed pulled back."Just remember...I'm alive."

Winry put her fingers to her lips. She just kissed Ed. This was a moment she wanted for such a long time, and she had finally gotten it. She looked up at Ed. He had layed down on the bed and was covering himself up."Night Winry."

"Night...Ed..."Winry watched Ed as he fell asleep. She was tired herself even. She layed down on the bed next to him and drifted into a peaceful sleep, smiling as well.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Ed was awake and making breakfeast. He hummed as he cooked. Winry smelled the food and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and realized she must have dozed off on the bed, in the same bed as Ed. She looked over to see if he was still there. He wasn't, then she smelled the food again and walked down stairs. It smelled great. She walked into the kitchen. "Smells great Gra--...Ed?"Ed looked back from the food."Morning Winry. Sleep well?"He looked back at the food putting it on plates and sat it on the table."Eat up."He sat down in front of his plate and began to eat. Winry pulled the chair back and started to eat."This is really great Ed."

"Thanks. I tried ;;"

Winry finished eating and stood up to wash her plate and Ed took it from her and walked into the kitchen and washed it for her, as well as his and all the dishes.

"Why so helpful Ed?"

"Just want to I guess. I feel like a lazy bum. That's all."Winry gave Ed a weird look."Ed...You've never like cleaning or chores or anything of the sort. Somethings up. What is it."

Ed stopped cleaning and turned to Winry."So you want to know that bad, huh?"Winry noded. She wanted to know what was up. She'd already known Hughes was dead. What else could he be hiding from her? Ed smiled and her and leaned and whispered into her ear."Winry...I love you..."Ed looked at Winry's face to see her reaction. She was shocked. Was this all a dream? Ed **_loved_** her! She didn't know how to reply. She wanted to say she loved him back but the words just wouldn't come. Ed smiled and went back to washing the dishes again and dried them all, and put them away. He knew Winry wouldn't know how to react.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Winry was still in shock from ealier. Ed was upstairs getting ready for bed. Winry knocked on the door."You can come in Winry, It is your room after all."Winry walked in, silently shutting the door behind her."Hey Ed..."Ed looked at Winry."What's wrong? Winry?"He walked over to her. She was looking down, sadly."I just found out Mr. John died yesterday...He was a close friend...kinda reminded me of Hughes."Ed pulled Winry into a comferting hug."I'm sorry to hear that..."Winry cried into Ed's shoulder. Two people that were close to her were lost now. She started to fear that she might lose Ed too. How long was he staying there anyways. Probably not too long. Winry wiped her tears away."I have good news though."She put on a slight smile."Oh? What is it?"Winry looked up at Ed, tears still in her eyes,"I love you too."She leaned in and kissed Ed. Ed wasn't expecting this so soon. He returned the kiss and smiled."Guess we should go to bed then."Winry noded as they both crawled into the same bed and fell asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Winry woke up to the smell of Ed's hair and opened her eyes."His hair smells so good..."She buried her face into her hair, taking a wiff of his hair again. She looked over to at Ed's face. He looked really peaceful. She realized her hand was across his chest, his BARE chest. He must have pulled his shirt off sometime during the night. She blushed slightly.

Ed opened his eyes slightly to see Winry's face buried in his hair. He smiled and put his arms around her and Winry slightly jumped at his automail touch. Ed held her close to him, as if afraid to lose her or something. He never wanted to let go of her. He thought her to be asleep and began to talk, or moreso of a whisper."I don't want to leave you. I don't want to go to a war. I want to stay here with you forever and live happily. But first I have to get Al his body back. I promised him, just like I promised you I'd come home safely. And I will. But for now...I'm going to enjoy being home with just you."

_Did he say...WAR! He can't go!_ Winry held Ed tightly."Don't go...I don't want you to got a war Ed. You CAN'T go!"She held him really tightly.

"Winry...Don't worry. I only might go to a war. It's only what I'm afraid of. I'm not going to a war, because there isn't one. I promise you."I still have to tell her though. I still have to tell her the one thing.

Winry wiped her eyes, still holding onto Ed."Good...You can't go. Wouldn't let you."She slightly smiled.

"Winry. There's something I need to tell you."He got out of Winry's arms and stood up and walked over to his shirt.

"What is it Edward?"She blink with curiosity. He smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Winry thought it was his watch at first. He walked over to her."Hold your hand out and close your eyes."

Winry held her hand out and closed her eyes. Ed placed a box in her hand."You can open your eyes now."

Winry opened her eyes and looked down at the box. It was box, something heavy inside it. She looked up at Ed."Open it."Winry looked back at the box and opened it.

It had a ring, a necklace, and a picture with a heart frame around it. She pulled the ring out and read the inscription inside. _"Promise Ring, For Winry Rockbell. From Edward Elric."_ She put it on her finger and then took the necklace out and opened it. It had pictures of Ed smiling and working hard inside of it. Lastly, she pulled out the picture. It was of Ed and Winry. He had it taken recently. They were both asleep in the bed, Winry snuggled deeply into Ed, and Ed's arms around Winry. It said _"I love you. When i settle. It'll be with you. So prepare to be married one day."_Winry looked up at Ed from shock. She slid the ring on and put the necklace on and sat the picture on the dresser and slowly stood up. She hugged Ed tightly."And when you do ask me. Expect a yes." Ed smiled with happiness.


End file.
